SotB LIII: Tanks for the Help
'' The Rebellion needs capable tanks and crew to assist in an invasion in the Outer Rim. The agents are to capture or destroy a prototype located on the planet. The team is assigned to an armor battalion and given command of a squad of tanks.'' '' Agents Session 1 * Aiden * Rogesh Vai * Nahat Haako * Alro * Shorbecca * Pakbatt Session 2 * Derra * Hack * Erdogan Cael * Jokan Benn * Nenna * Nogg Nubo Mission Report (Session 2) ''Summary by Ben After finishing their duties on Corfai, the agents are contacted by the Alliance and informed of an offensive on the planet Tahir in the Outer Rim. Tahir is a sparsely populated planet with mining facilities, and the agents have been volunteered to help an armored battalion, The Irregulars, commanded by General Wei. He briefs the agents on the mission ahead, to neutralize an Imperial base. Their specific objectives are as follows: Destroy Anti-Capital Ship Weapons Eliminate Enemy Armor Capture Facility’s Factory Avoid Collateral Damage They will have support in the form of an artillery battery codenamed Thunder and a squadron of X-wings, Fuschia Squadron, as close air support. Shortly after their briefing, the agents are called by N1-M3, who forwards them a task from the Broker to capture or destroy an experimental walker being housed at the facility they’re to be assaulting. With their objectives in mind, the agents form up with their new comrades and begin preparing for the drop onto the planet. In their prep period, Nogg seeks out the manual for the tanks, and with the help of Nenna and Derra, finds some advanced targeting arrays in the engineering bay that Jokan and Nogg begin installing on their tanks and modifying. Not long after, the signal sounds and the agents load up into dropships to be taken to the surface while under heavy fire. Nogg, Nenna and Erdo are in one tank while Jokan, Derra and Hack are in the other. Once closer to the surface, they’re dropped inside the hovertanks and fall the rest of the way to the surface alongside the rest of the squadron. One of the tanks ahead of them is vaporized by a missile, shaking the resolve a few of the agents while others remain calm. Erdo and Jokan manage to land safely with the others. Jokan orders the squadron into the sensor sweep formation, and the sound of heavy combat rumbles in the distance. The group begins moving off toward the facility’s location, under Jokan’s guidance. Ahead, they see a convoy of AT-STs and AT-ATs heading toward the front with the X-wings of Fuschia Squadron engaging them. Jokan leads the squadron in for an ambush, rushing the convoy from the side. One of the AT-ATs takes aim at the X-wings above and blasts one out of the sky. Jokan’s tank looses one of its torpedos into one of the advancing AT-ST squads, obliterating all but its commander. Nogg takes aim with the second tank’s cannon to finish off the leading AT-ST. At the same time, Fuschia squad breaks off, but one of the X-wings takes a shot with a proton torpedo as it maneuvers away, knocking another of the AT-ST groups out of commission. Erdo maneuvers the second tank up beside Jokan’s and calls in some coordinates for ‘Thunder’, zeroed in on the leading AT-AT. One of the indirect shots connects, blasting the transport’s hull. Hack begins slicing into the systems of the AT-STs, causing some interference with their systems. He also catches a transmission from one of the AT-ATs, calling in their position. Nogg pulls up the targeting computer for the second tank’s missile system and fires off a salvo at the lead AT-AT, landing two crippling shots that send the AT-AT toppling over, its joints slagged. Jokan engages the last of the AT-STs with the hull gun of his tank, hitting a few critical components. Erdo maneuvers the second tank behind the wreckage of one of the AT-ST squads, and as the remaining AT-AT begins to retreat, its commander calls in an artillery barrage to flush them out. Derra fires the first tank’s torpedos at the retreating walker while Nogg uses the second tank’s cannons to cripple what’s left of the last AT-ST squad. Erdo calls ‘Thunder’ again and lays a strike right in the AT-AT’s retreating path. Three of the heavy rounds land true and cut straight through its armor, completely destroying the command vehicle. Meanwhile, the last AT-ST’s commander surrenders and is stunned and taken prisoner aboard one of the hovertanks. Jokan forms the squadron back up and they proceed toward the objective, keeping note of the location of an Imperial command bunker that’s a little out of the way. Along their path, they spot a minefield ahead, and the telltale sound of artillery sounds in the distance, creeping in on their position. One of the squadron’s vehciles is disabled, but the rest are able to push through the field, using their rotary cannons to quickly clear mines. The city looms in the distance beyond, and the battle on the outskirts begin shifting in the Alliance’s favor. The facility is toward the back of the town with some heavy guard in front and a set of anti-vehicle turrets on its walls. The squadron swings around the back while Hack slices into the base’s systems, seizing control of the front wall’s turret. He turns it around to fire on the other turret, creating a distraction with a salvo of missiles that blast it clear off of its mounting. Utilizing the distraction, the tank squadron rushes in to take the facility. Jokan’s tank fires off at the guarding repulsor tanks at the opposite gate, scrapping them. Erdo accelerates around Jokan, plowing through a patch of defending stormtroopers. Nogg targets the second group of heavier tanks at the gate, taking down two of its squadmates. Hack then slices into one of the base’s anti-capital ship turrets, taking control of it to aid the battle in orbit. The remaining Imperial tanks maneuver through the gate and open fire at Jokan’s tank, landing a glancing blow as it advances. An alarm sounds throughout the facility’s yard, and the factory’s doors open, revealing a large walker that begins stalking out. It takes aim as it moves, firing off a lance of light that destroys the last of the enemy Firehawk tanks. With the battle paused, the agents open a line of communcation to the walker, whos pilot identifies himself as Boss, and claims that the walker had been taken from him on the planet Zanzi. The crew briefly discusses what to do, leading to Erdo resolving to climb onto the walker to cut its hatch open. Jokan offers to distract the driver, and Nogg asks to go with Erdo. With their plan in mind, Erdo guns it for the feet of the walker while Jokan gets is attention. Jokan’s squadmates are scrapped, but the distraction allows Nogg and Erdo to dismount. Erdo force leaps up to a platform on the walker’s back and kicks down the access ladder, allowing Nogg to quickly climb up and open the door with his fusion cutter. Inside the piloting compartment, he sees one man sitting in the pilot’s seat, but also a shimmering shape standing just beyond the doorway. Erdo feels someone attemptng to deceive him, influencing his mind with the Force to try to convince him to turn on Nogg. Derra calls in some Y-wings to assist while Jokan rallies what’s left of the tank squadron, still occupying the walker’s pilot. However, the pilot gets up from his seat and charges Nogg, striking with a mechanical arm. Erdo knocks the blow aside, however, helping the sullustan to avoid any damage before advancing with a retaliatory punch, knocking the pilot senseless. In the commotion, the door shuts again behind them, locking Nogg back out and leaving Erdo in the room with the two infiltrators. Nenna dismounts from the tank and climbs up to join them, helping Nogg re-open the door in time to see Erdo bound by the force. Jokan pulls the other tank up to the walker’s feet and climbs up half-way before finding a maintenance hatch. He pulls it open and uses its connections to cut the walker’s piloting controls, prompting the two enemies above to surrender, requesting their freedom in exchange for letting the walker go. The agents promptly agree, and the two members of Soldiers Without Worlds dismount and retreat to a dropship before taking off. With all of their objectives completed, the agents wait for the Alliance offensive to close in and turn over the captured equipment, taking the experimental walker for the Broker. Category:Shadow of the Broker Missions